


La Peggior Tecnica di Corteggiamento della Storia

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La squadra di pallavolo della Shiratorizawa, nonostante le apparenze, è molto unita. Spesso infatti, dopo gli allenamenti, sono soliti uscire tutti insieme per concedersi un panino alla McDonalds o per un film, ed è in quei momenti che la squadra assiste a quella che, a furor di popolo, era stata definita"la peggior tecnica di corteggiamento della storia".





	La Peggior Tecnica di Corteggiamento della Storia

**Author's Note:**

> \- Loro sono una delle mie otp preferite e li amo tanto ù_ù  
> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Prompt “Indecisione”. Perché pure io sono indecisa se definire Tendou un idiota o meno XD

La squadra di pallavolo della Shiratorizawa, nonostante le apparenze, è molto unita. Spesso infatti, dopo gli allenamenti, sono soliti uscire tutti insieme per concedersi un panino alla McDonalds o per un film, ed è in quei momenti che la squadra assiste a quella che, a furor di popolo, era stata definita  _ "la peggior tecnica di corteggiamento della storia". _   


Tutti, eccetto i diretti interessati ovviamente, sanno che a Tendou piace Semi e che, per disgrazia di quest'ultimo, il middle blocker è pienamente ricambiato.

Per quel motivo quando vedono Satori raggiungerli all'entrata del cinema, sanno già che squadrerà da capo a piedi Eita - vestito con dei pantaloni color panna e una semplicissima felpa bianca e azzurra - e lo saluterà con un: «Non ti donano per niente quei vestiti,  _ E~i~ta~kun _ ».   


Semi sbuffa e dal suo sguardo è chiara la sua indecisione. Sembra che non sappia se prenderlo sul serio, chiedendosi cosa debba indossare per soddisfare l'altro, oppure se arrabbiarsi e riempirlo di calci come merita.

Al contrario i loro compagni si limitano invece a pensare che Tendou sia un idiota e che, visto che la maggior parte di loro si conosce da più di due anni, abbia bisogno di una piccola spinta. In fondo, sono tutti stanchi di quella situazione.

Si scambiano infatti delle occhiate incerte che non hanno bisogno di essere espresse a voce, perché per quanto vogliano aiutarli non fanno come fare... ma alla fine, per fortuna, è Kawanishi a venire loro in aiuto.   


«Stanno sicuramente meglio sul pavimento della camera di Satori», commenta infatti con calma. Non è solito parlare, ma quando lo fa riesce sempre a colpire nel segno. E Tendou, per l'appunto, si irrigidisce e lo stesso Semi si ritrova a sgranare quasi impercettibilmente gli occhi, sorpreso dall'affermazione del loro  compagno.   


«Taichi! Ci stai provando con Semi per conto mio?!», esclama Satori dopo qualche momento di incertezza, puntando il suo compagno di squadra con entrambi gli indici in una mossa teatrale, volta soltanto a cercare di nascondere l'imbarazzo - ben visibile attraverso le punte delle orecchie arrossate. Spera che il suo tono suoni allegro e canzonatorio, e che giunga alle orecchie di Eita come un:  _ "Non voglio mica provarci con lui!" _   


«Qualcuno dovrà più farlo visto che fai pena», risponde però Yamagata e, incredibilmente, Tendou non riesce a controbattere.

Non sa come reagire. Indeciso non sa se sentirsi tradito o grato per il fatto che si sono tutti messi in testa di aiutarlo in quel modo. Alla fine però sceglie di sentirsi tradito perché i suoi compagni, le persone che lo hanno accompagnato per quei tre anni, lo hanno appena umiliato e lo hanno fatto davanti al ragazzo per il quale ha una cotta da altrettanto tempo! 

Non può credere che sia appena successo e anche se la loro intenzione era chiaramente quella di aiutarlo, Tendou non può non chiedersi:  _ “Perché non lo hanno fatto in privato?!” _

Solo in quel momento si azzarda a lanciare un'occhiata incerta verso Eita, avvampando ulteriormente nel notare le guance rosse del ragazzo - bloccando con violenza il: _ "Semi è carino anche così!", _ che gli balena in mente.

Boccheggia e in quell’istante il resto della squadra capisce di aver fatto la scelta giusta.   


«Entriamo. Dobbiamo ancora scegliere il film e sono tremendamente indeciso tra due titoli», dichiara con un ghigno Yamagata, avanzando verso la biglietteria seguito dagli altri, palesemente compiaciuti.   


«Sì, sì», borbotta a sua volta Semi, «Arriviamo subito», aggiunge permettendosi di voltarsi verso Tendou con le mani sui fianchi ed un’espressione baldanzosa nonostante l’imbarazzo fin troppo visibile.   


Satori si costringe a sostenere quello sguardo, cercando di sorridergli innocentemente.   


«Sei un idiota», esordisce subito Eita, aggiungendo poi un sconsolato: «ma questo lo sapevo già, quindi non è una novità...», che fa emettere un vago lamento a Tendou.   


«Ma Eit-»

Semi però alza la mano per fermare le sue parole.   


«E al momento sono indeciso se prenderti a pugni o se…», si trattiene per un momento, scuotendo il capo, «okay, facciamo così: la prossima volta cerca di farmi un complimento e vedrai... vedrai che verrai ricompensato», concluse con il viso ancor più rosso, decidendo di darsi poi alla fuga per il troppo imbarazzo.

Satori a quel punto sa di essere diventato tutt'uno con i suoi capelli, ma il suo sorriso si allarga a dismisura nel leggere tra le righe di quelle affermazioni.

Tant'è che riesce addirittura a ridere quando sente Yamagata commentare con un divertito: «Mi sa che ho capito chi porta i pantaloni tra i due», prontamente seguito da Wakatoshi e dal suo piatto: «Sono due maschi, portano entrambi i pantaloni...»


End file.
